Divided (Episode 14)
Details Divided is the fourteenth episode in the Pivot Zombie Movie and was released on the 30th of March 2019. It's story begins three days after the last events of Brothers (Episode 13) where the group has now been settling into the bunker and have been tasked with going on a large supply run in small teams. It's title is a reference to the fact that The Survivors are divided for the first time in this episode and we discover how they cope with it. Synopsis The episode begins three days after the events of Brothers (Episode 13) and a large group of Bunker 03 Residents are outside the back of the bunker in the makeshift firing range created by Will. Vince is teaching Rachel to shoot the C.C.R issued M4, something he promised to her in Stricken (Episode 10). Craig jokingly mocks Cory as he fires a large amount of bullets at his target and does not land a single shot. After Cory asks him to do better, Craig pulls up his M4 and lands three accurate shots right on target. Cory is flabbergasted and asks how Craig can shoot like that. Craig thinks back to Frank, and reminisces their many night hunting sessions they spent at Frank's hunting tower, which is where he learned to shoot. This also brings up good memories for Cory, because he and Frank were also friends, though nowhere near as close as Craig and Frank. On the other hand, Yasmin starts to pick up a handgun and practices shooting a target. While she is still hesitant to shoot, Will suddenly fires his gun due to his impatience for waiting her to shoot. This bothers Yasmin a lot because the loud gunshot causes a great pain to her ears and she thinks Will did it on purpose. She then walks away. Ray then comes to Will and talks to him. He tells Will that the Cure Control Regiment killed his son, Rob and he hopes Will would help him fight against the C.C.R. Nevertheless, Will cannot do that as he has no idea where the C.C.R is located and it is not the time to do so since they have got a horde of zombies approaching the bunker. He assures Ray that if the C.C.R's people show up in the bunker, he will get rid of them. Will decides to get more information about the C.C.R from Vince later. David asks Jane and Mark whether they want to be a soldier with Craig or not. Though Mark is still irresolute to be a soldier, he has put down his name for a supply run tomorrow. Jane tells David she does not want to be a soldier and is not going to join the run tomorrow because she doesn't want to be out of the bunker anymore. She decides to take the jobs given by Yasmin and this makes David mildly upset as he thinks he will not get used to being out there to work without her. The next morning, Will and Yasmin are talking about the supply run. Yasmin argues whether Will needs to take a lot of people to go outside for the supply run since this will cause the bunker to become defenceless while they are going out. Will stresses the need to bring a lot of people to take more supplies which are needed for them to survive the infected. Yasmin argues that if Will quits making noise with his guns, the infected will not come near them. Will then has no interest to have that discussion with Yasmin again and they are going to tell the soldiers about the plan of the supply run. Shortly after, Will and Yasmin tell some of the Bunker 03 residents the plan for the day's supply run. They inform them that one group (Will, Vince, Maria, Nathan and Aaron) would be going to a small military set up in town to see if they can scavenge any left over weapons and ammunition from the military. The second group would be going to a small set of shops on the side of one of Cropford's country roads (Craig, Cory, Mark, Henry and Emily). Craig is immediately disappointed to find out that his annoying younger brother is going to be in command of him for the day. He attempts to raise this to Yasmin but Will gives him a glare that makes him remember their talk from Brothers (Episode 13). Will then informs them that the final group would consist of Jessica, Matt, Ray, Rachel, David and Shaun and that they would be heading to an industrial estate to find some supplies to make barricades and defences with. Everyone agrees to the plan and Will tells them that they all have five minutes to prepare. After a short conversation with Jane telling him to look out for Mark, Craig questions her if she is sure she wants to stay at the bunker for the day, she says yes and they say goodbye. Ray tells Luke to behave well before walking out with David. Matt and Vince have a good conversation, Matt says he thinks Vince is a good leader. Their conversation is cut off when Craig comes to find Vince. Craig tells Vince that he wants to go with him because he is Vince's right hand man. Vince tells Craig that he is not the leader anymore, so he can't decide who goes with him. He then reassures Craig that there is no doubt that they are the best teammates because they have experienced a lot of things, including saving Gary, fighting the bandits, attacking the C.C.R Cropford Base and staying with Rob before his death. Vince says he is happy to call Craig a brother after all they've been through. Craig agrees with what Vince said and they go to find the group. Will allows three groups to reach a destination each. After 12 minutes, the first group arrives at the small military set-up. Will says he will go in the tents with Vince and he orders Aaron to take a look in the operations building. Maria and Nathan are ordered to check the equipment. Vince and Will find a couple of SA80 rifles and an M60. Wile checking the second tent, suddenly a zombie comes out and bites Vince in his armoured should pad, causing a piece of it to break off. Will kills the zombie immediately and it almost kills Vince in the process. Vince is angered by Will's lack of safety and concern for the fact that he could've killed Vince as well. Will sarcastically apologises for his actions. Maria and Nathan find the radio equipment, but the wire of the radio was cut off. After Aaron searches the building and finds its safe, the group start loading things up and await for Ray's status. After 20 minutes, the second group arrives the outskirts of the city. Cory jokes to Mark to find some chill pills inside the shop which annoys Craig and makes him not want to listen to Cory anymore. Craig leads Mark to the shop and Cory checks out the gorcer with Emily. Henry stays at the jeep and helps load things into the jeep. After Craig and Mark search what appears to be a pharmacy, Mark reminds Craig about the conversation they had in the petrol station in Stricken (Episode 10). Craig asks Mark if he's going to ask him about his dating life again and says he feels happy being with Jane. Craig asks Mark if he likes anyone and Mark doesn't want think about people that way because he doesn't want his potential lover to be ripped away from him. Craig tells Mark he can protect people because Mark have proved himself he has enough ability to protect people after what he did in Vendetta (Episode 12). Craig then asks Mark which job he wants to have in Bunker 03. Mark says he will probably join the construction crew with David. They then load up their supplies in the jeep and await orders from Ray and Will. A few hours after leaving the bunker, Ray and his group are loading up supplies from the industrial estate that they visited. They found some metal sheets and poles which Ray knows he will be able to make good use of in building traps and defences for the bunker. While trying to load a heavy metal pole onto Ray's truck, David accidentally trips on an uneven part of the ground which causes the two of them to drop the pole which creates a loud noise that echoes throughout the warehouses. Everyone freezes momentarily, worrying that they could alert some infected. Just when Matt thinks they're all good, Rachel begins to hear rapid footsteps coming towards them from behind the warehouse. Suddenly, a group of infected sprint out from behind the warehouse and head towards the group. Matt blasts the first few waves of them back with his shotgun; Rachel and Jessica follow up by opening fire with their weapons and kill a few zombies each. A couple of zombies also come around from the other side of the warehouse and Ray and David have to kill them in melee combat. David apologises to the rest of the group for tripping, but they reassure him that it is alright. Rachel feels bad for David but is glad the group is kind to him. With the infected now clear, Ray decides that more people can help with loading up supplies. Rachel and Jessica are tasked with grabbing metal sheets. They eagerly accept the task. While collecting sheets, Jessica notices Rachel is looking at her hand, which is missing two fingers. She brings this up to Rachel, who apologises but Jessica says it's not a problem and tells her the story of how she lost them in her firefighting career and how she is used to living without them now. Rachel is intrigued by Jessica's story.After Ray has ascertained that Will and Cory have finished their parts of work, he calls David, Rachel, Matt, Jessica and Shaun to bring the metal sheets back to the bunker with him. After 2 hours, the three groups come back to the bunker. Yasmin then asks Will whether they have got everything they need instead of asking him and the others for their safety. This annoys Will a little bit but he assures her that they have got most of what they needed but not much on water. They now have everything they need to face the horde. Suddenly, the camera makes an odd cut to the C.C.R Cropford Base, which is now left in complete darkness after it was overrun by the infected following the events of Vendetta (Episode 12). Dozens of C.C.R soldiers lay dead on the ground, either shot or infected and the mutant infected is shown to have been killed. Voices are heard before their source is seen. The elite division of the C.C.R have travelled to the base from London after not receiving any communications from the Cropford base in a few days. The episode ends in some conversations between Craig, Vince and Will at night. Vince tells Craig that his supply run is okay but he still doesn't feel good about how Will killed that infected so as to save him. Vince agrees with Craig about the importance of sticking with all the teammates of the Survivors to work. He is accustomed to work with them instead of Will and other people. Will then walks to Vince and Craig. He asks whether Vince is still mad about how he saved him during the supply run. Vince assures Will that they are good. Will informs Craig and Vince that there are two days for the horde of zombies to get to bunker 03. He tells Craig and Vince that their admission makes his team more complete than it was before. Characters * Craig * Vince * Jane * David * Mark * Rachel * Will * Yasmin * Ray * Cory * Matt * Jessica * Aaron * Victoria (First Appearance) * Luke (First Appearance) * Shaun * Maria * Henry * Emily * Nathan (First appearance) * C.C.R Supreme Commander (First appearance) * C.C.R Cropford Commander (Last Appearance) (Corpse seen) * C.C.R Colonel (First Appearance) Trivia * The first episode of 2019. * Although Aaron, Victoria, Shaun and Luke appeared in this episode, they had no dialogue. * Mutant infected was killed in this episode since it was mentioned in Vendetta (Episode 12). * Frank, Rob and Gary were mentioned in this episode though they had died in the previous episodes. Category:Episodes